


Misunderstandings

by cupqueencake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 13, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Jack helps, M/M, Matchmaker Sam Winchester, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Sam Meddles, Sam needs to pay more attention, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupqueencake/pseuds/cupqueencake
Summary: Now that Cas was newly human, and Michael had been long dead, the brothers and Jack were on break. Sam for sure thought Dean would finally act on his feelings for Cas during their break, but instead he had to witness all this UST. But were those feelings actually unresolved?Or, the time Sam wasn’t as observant as he though he was.





	Misunderstandings

Sam and Jack were waiting for breakfast. Dean was making pancakes, an easy smile to his face. Since the end of other world Michael, and the rebuilding of Heaven, they finally could rest easy. They hadn’t even hunted for the past few months, because Dean had wanted a break. Sam knew that was true, but part of him thought it had to do with Castiel. He had given up his grace to help Heaven rebuild, and now he was human. Sam knew better, Dean wanted a break, but he also was probably trying to cope with human Castiel. If Sam were into Castiel, he would’ve thought becoming human and going on vacation would be the perfect time to act on his feelings. But, alas he had to watch his brother pine, and the two have copious amounts of eye sex.

It was not that things hadn’t changed though, Sam had noticed that their tensions over the course of this break had only begun to get worse. During their break the two had started to stand closer to each other, and flirt shamelessly with the other despite their equal obliviousness. There was even a time Castiel fell asleep in Dean’s arms during a movie, and Sam all but screamed for them to just kiss already. How could two people be married and not even know it? Sam had no idea.

As if fate was tempting him, he saw the tired ex-angel enter the kitchen. He was wrapped in one of Dean’s throw blankets and immediately said good morning to Dean, as if Jack and he didn’t exist. Then, to his horror, Castiel took Dean’s hand in his and Sam saw Dean jump in surprise. How could Dean be so stupid, Sam just wanted someone, Chuck, Jack, even Rowena to save them. Sam figured Dean didn’t let go because he was too flustered to and didn’t want to hurt Castiel.

“Morning Cas,” Sam said, plastering on a smile if only to hide his inner meltdown.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, “Hello, Sam, Jack. Is there something the matter Sam?”

Sam felt caught. It was as if Castiel was still an angel and could read his soul, but he figured maybe he just wasn’t being subtle about his need for the sexual tension to end.

“Nothing Cas, just tired from last night,” Sam said carefully.

Dean laughed, “Oh Sam, sure. I’m sure watching Zootopia really wore you out. Are you sure you didn’t go out and get laid last night?”

Sam huffed, two could play at this game, “Did you, jerk?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I get lucky plenty, right Cas?”

Cas looked morose, “Whatever you say Dean.”

Sam felt terribly for Castiel. He knew his brother drowned himself in women because he was too afraid to feel anything other than angry half the time. If only if Castiel could be more direct and have Dean for himself. Sam was growing beyond frustrated, and he felt this was the final straw. After breakfast he would go talk some sense into both of them, albeit privately.

He waited patiently, through Dean’s bullshit humor, Jack’s stories, and Castiel’s sassy remarks. He was relieved when Castiel and Jack decided to wash the dishes and Dean his car. He followed Dean to the garage and waited for him to turn around.

Dean smirked, “Something you need, bitch? Girl troubles?”

Sam sighed, “No, it’s important. We need to talk about you and Cas.”

Dean seemed genuinely concerned, “What about us?”

Sam said, “You must see how he looks at you, you’re hurting him. You need to get your act together.”

Sam didn’t intend for it to come out that harshly, but he was done playing games. To his surprise Dean quieted down. His eyes seemed to dim in some happiness. His poor oblivious brother. Sam felt bad for Dean, but he fully intended on getting him together with Castiel, and make that happiness return.

Dean shuddered a sigh, “What do you mean? Did he tell you something?”

Sam’s eyes softened, “No Dean. I just, I watch the two of you and it’s hard to see him look at you like that, like he’s struggling. You just gotta talk to him, and I’m 100% sure its going to work out. You have to let yourself be happy.”

Dean seemed determined, his eyes fond, “You’re right. I’ll talk to him later.”

Sam must have been dreaming. It couldn’t have been that easy? Maybe Dean just had needed an extra push. Maybe they were ready? Sam felt relieved and waited for them to finally admit their relationship. He waited with excitement. He could wait until their discussion was over.

A few hours later Sam had found himself in the library. He was reading some lore about a few creatures the Men of Letter’s deemed too dangerous to even research about. It was some scary stuff, but Sam felt he had dealt with worse. Soon enough, he saw Castiel storming towards him. He stopped, arms crossed, and smote him with a very look.

“Did you tell Dean to talk to me?” He barked.

Sam gulped, “Uh yah? Did it not go well?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Not really. He thinks there is something wrong with me, and apparently so do you, and I assure you I’m fine. Is this because I’m human now?”

Sam pitied this poor oblivious angel, “No, uh no, it’s not because you’re human. You just seemed down around Dean. I know it’s hard to have his head so far up his ass that he can’t admit his feelings.”

Castiel seemed no less angry, “And what feelings are those?”

Sam didn’t want to out his brother to Castiel, but he felt he could give a few details to nudge him in the right direction, “You know my brother, he’s a shameless flirt. He flirts with every woman in sight and it can get annoying, if you know, want that person to be you.”

Castiel looked murderous and with a swish of his trench coat went off in the direction of Dean’s room. He didn’t have to strain to hear shouting. Sam gulped, maybe he wasn’t as good as a matchmaker as he thought he was? Jack then came into the library looking upset and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam,” he said, “What did you do?”

Sam groaned, “I tried to get Cas and Dean to just admit their feelings to each other today, but now I think they’ll never start dating.”

Jack’s eyes widened, “Sam I think you need to come clean with them at dinner. Meddling without enough information and impulsiveness can be dangerous.”

Sam sighed, Jack was right. He should just be more direct with them. Plus, who was he to force them to date? He felt terrible, especially when he had caused an argument between them.

As time went on he feared Dean would never leave his room and start dinner, but he did. He and Jack went to the kitchen to help and he waved them away with a grunt. They sat at the dining table with Castiel glaring into a cup of coffee. Sam had really screwed up, he totally pushed them back a few steps.

After a half hour Dean plopped a bowl of soup in front of everyone. Jack dug in gratefully, but Castiel looked at it like it offended him.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Is the soup not hot enough for you?”

Castiel glared up, “Am I not hot enough for you?”

“Oh, come on Cas I told you I don’t do that anymore!”

“Then how come Sam had to tell me-“

“Shut up!” Sam yelled.

They both jumped at his outburst. Sam controlled his breathing because he feared if he didn’t he’d never get the truth out and he’d have to hear them grow to hate each other for the rest of this vacation.

“Guys, I love you both and I just want to apologize. I shouldn’t have meddled indirectly with you two.” Sam said.

Dean turned his harsh gaze to Sam, “This was a prank? Dude that is just so low!”

Sam scrambled, “No! It wasn’t. I just was sick of you two making googly eyes at each other. I was trying to get you guys to admit your feelings, and start dating, so I could stop watching you guys have unresolved eye sex. But, instead I started a fight between you two, I’m sorry.”

Dean and Castiel looked blank, they slowly met eyes with the other. Sam had no idea what was going on. Then, they both began to laugh. Dean laughed so hard his face turned red and Castiel had started to cry. Sam felt really embarrassed, especially because he had just apologized with his heart in his throat and they were laughing at him.

“S-Sam,” Dean chuckled, “You were trying to get us to date?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Yes. You don’t need to be a jerk about it, I know I screwed up.”

Castiel matched Dean’s smile, “Sam, we appreciate it, but we’ve been together for a few months now.”

Sam gaped, “What? You’re joking!”

It wasn’t until Jack slowly shook his head at him, that he realized they weren’t.

“He’s not joking Sam. We’ve been boyfriends for exactly five months now, once I expelled Michael we got to talking. But man, this is too funny. And here I thought you were helping me not be an ass since Cas and I were dating, and you didn’t want me to fuck it up again.” Dean said.

Sam finally closed his gaping mouth, “But, what? All the tension, and the eye sex, and the hiding.”

Castiel smirked, “Sam we were not hiding anything. I thought our, as Dean says, PDA was obvious. I thought I was the oblivious one, but it seems that you are Sam.”

Dean continued with a wink, “Yah, and that eye sex is still eye sex Sam. Just not unresolved.”

“Gross, jerk! I don’t want to hear that,” Sam faux gagged, but quickly went back to being serious, “Well, then I’m sorry for not noticing and making you guys argue.”

Castiel waved him away, “It is alright Sam, I believe this is what humans call a moment that will be found much funnier in the future. I am just relieved Dean wasn’t actually flirting with others while we were together.”

Dean nodded, “I would never. I don’t cheat, men like that are gross. But, for future reference Moose, be more direct next time. I don’t want to have a misunderstanding with my Cas ever again, just because you can’t keep your moosey hooves out of our business.”

Sam finally smiled, “I promise. Man, this really is funny. I think I never noticed it because you never kiss in front of me.”

Dean laughed, “What? You really want to see us make out. You’re the gross one, I do have the decency not to be an exhibitionist in front of you.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand with a mischievous smile, “Even though he doesn’t have the decency not to do that in public.”

Sam blushed, “Come on Cas! You’re just as bad as Dean. I need brain bleach now.”

Then they all laughed, and Jack smiled at him gratefully. Thank Chuck Jack had been here to show Sam how much of a dense idiot he had been. Sam felt a weight leave his shoulders, his brother and brother in law were happy. And therefore, he could be too. Even though part of him wanted what they had, love. Maybe one day he would.

After dinner Jack and Castiel went to start a movie in the “Dean-Cave” and Dean forced him to help with dishes. As they washed Dean turned to him, with a curious look on his face.

“Sam, now that all things have been cleared up, can I ask you something?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed, “Sure, as long as it doesn’t require brain bleach.”

Dean nodded, “Are you interested in dating men by any chance?”

Sam looked at him funny, “I mean yah, I’ve already told you that. Why?”

Dean smirked, “I thought that since you tried so hard to meddle in my love life, I’d meddle in yours. I’ve invited a guy we know over, so you’re not lonely for movie night.”

Sam’s mind scrambled for who it could be but then the Bunker door pounded. Sam opened it and gasped.

“Hey-o Sammoose, guess whose newly human because they had enough of eternity and finished rebuilding Heaven?”

“Gabe?” He squeaked.

He popped a lollipop out of his mouth, “That’s me, don’t wear it out. Now let’s do this double movie date thing.”

Sam’s eyes almost popped out of his face. He watched Gabriel waltz into the Bunker like he had lived there for years. A small rush of affection lit up in his chest that Dean had noticed his crush on the archangel, ex-archangel now. It was an even bigger relief that Gabriel apparently felt the same way. His heart felt warm, and his face felt sore, for he was smiling. 

“Come on,” Gabriel shouted, “I want to be wrapped up in those hunky arms of yours, so I don’t have to pay attention to the Dean and Cas show.”

Sam smiled fondly at the muttered bickering and made his way to the movie. Sam may be more oblivious than his brother, but it seemed to have turned out well for him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If anyone has read my work before I only had ever posted one. I had not a lot of time to post works, and I just lost interest for a while, but I am going to be posting more now. This is my first try at a silly short fic (as I usually write like a couple chapters). It is supposed to be silly and tropey. Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
